Lucy!
by PurpleDragon4296
Summary: There's a party at the Guild for Juvia and Gray because they have finally become a couple. However, there's a certain blonde mage that has not been talking to anyone at the party and has been avoiding a pink-haired mage. Why Lucy? NALU


It was a crazy night at Fairytail. Everyone was celebrating because Gray had finally accepted his feelings towards Juvia and they were now dating. So, of course, everyone in the Guild was drinking and carrying on. Everyone but one person. Lucy.

Lucy sighed and watched everyone else in the guild drink while she was just sitting there, as noticed as a shadow. Of course she's happy for Juvia and happy that she will no longer be called Love Rival, but there has been something that's bothered her for the past few weeks. She's been missing Natsu. Yes, she was the one who has been avoiding him, nut for good reason! Now that Lisanna is back from the dead, she's sure Natsu would want to hang out with Lisanna. After all, Lucy was just a replacement, right? And Lisanna clearly likes him a lot based on how often Lisanna clings to him.

Natsu's POV

Lucy's been acting weird… well weirder than normal. She's been avoiding me recently and every time I try to talk to her, she looks at the ground and walks away. And Lisanna isn't helping at all. She keeps following me and clinging to me every chance she gets. I just want Luce and I to go back to the way we were. Well, that's not entirely true. I want to be to her what Ice Princess is to Juvia. Ugh. Why is Luce avoiding me?

"Hey Natsu, I really wanted to talk to you about something." I look up and seeing Lisanna standing extremely close to me. What does she want now?

"Okay, what is it Lisanna?" She blushes and looks away and then looks back to me and says something but I wasn't paying attention. Something across the Guild caught my attention. Lucy was shaking and her eyes have rolled into the back of her head.

"Luce!" I try to run back to her, but Lisanna is trying to stop me. I shove her off me and catch her right before she hits the ground. She is shacking really badly now and foam is starting to come from her mouth. I call for Wendy and she rushes over while the rest of the Guild just stands around and watches. I am filled with self-loathing. Why hadn't I insisted that I sit with her? Why didn't I realize what was happening to my mate? Wait… my _mate?_ Lucy is my mate. The person I am destined to be with?

"Natsu, Lucy was poisoned. Recently, too. It had to be while she was here." My breath catches in my throat and I immediately scan the room for anyone that doesn't belong to the guild.

"Everyone, STAY IN THE GUILD!" I run towards the doors to stop anyone from leaving. Everyone is at a standstill. Wendy is still trying to help Lucy and when I look at her, I feel my body temperature start to rise to crazy levels. I feel my skin start to crawl and judging by everyone's reactions, there are scales on my face and my eyes have turned into slits.

"Whoever has poisoned my MATE, you will not be shown any mercy, especially if they were form this Guild! If they are from this Guild, then their punishment will be severe. I just hope for your sake that Lucy will be cured. Now, the coward who had to get to Lucy through these means, come forward and face your doom!" I look around to see if anyone has come forward. Of course no one did but what everyone didn't know, I already knew who hurt Lucy. I could smell them all over the drink and I could also smell the poison around that person. I know that the other slayers knew as well, but they were letting me deal with them because Lucy is my mate.

"Let me tell you now, if you don't come forward, I will hurt you until you beg for my mercy." Still, no one is coming forward. I guess I don't have a choice so I start stalking towards Lisanna. She looks around and then to me and starts shaking.

"You will pay for what you have done to my mate. I will show you exactly how I feel when she is hurt. Now, do you have any last words?" I light my fist on fire and raise it, ready to punish the person who dared to hurt a dragon's mate. I will teach them to never mess with a dragon's mate.

"N-Natsu, you kn-know that I'd never hurt Lucy. She is a kind p-person and I w-wo-wouldn't hurt h-her." I look at her and glare, I just have to wait for the coward to confess to poisoning Lucy.

"This is your last chance to come forward and confess." The Guild is silent.

"I have no choice then." I pull my hand back to punch her and let it fly. Right before it hits Lisanna someone yells out.

"WAIT! Natsu, it was me, I did it. I poisoned Lucy." Everyone in the Guild gasps and looks towards the person who finally confessed.

"Yes, I know it was you, Bixlow. I've known from the beginning that is was you who hurt her. Your scent was all over her drink and I can smell the poison on you. I wanted you to feel the pain I felt when I saw that Lucy was hurt. I also know that Lisanna means a lot more to you then nakama so she was the best bet I had in making you confess. I just don't know one thing. Why? Why would you try to kill your nakama?"

"It wasn't to kill her. Ask Wendy, the poison only makes symptoms, not lasting effects. I did it because I wanted Lisanna to stop following you like a puppy. She obviously didn't realize that you love Lucy and I wanted to show her without her being rejected or hurt. I knew I had to do it soon because she was about to confess to you. I didn't mean to hurt her or you, I just wanted to protect everyone in my nakama. I wanted to help everyone."

"I understand Bixlow. Just… next time, please just say something instead of scaring me to death. I thought I was going to lose the only person who has filled the void in my heart since Igneel died. Now, let the party start again, I'll wait by Luce in the infirmary until she wakes up." With that, I carry Lucy back to the infirmary and lay her on the bed. Now that I know she isn't in immediate danger, I can relax my battle reflexes and think about how I could lose her so easily. Suddenly, I feel warm tracks make their way down my face and I realize that I'm crying.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have realized that Lisanna wanted to be more than a friend and I should have paid more attention to you. Then, I could have stopped this before it started. I… I am sorry. Please wake up soon."

"Natsu. It's not your fault." I look down in surprise and I see Lucy looking at me with her gorgeous eyes.

"Lucy!"

"Yes, I'm okay Natsu. No, I'm not mad, and now I want to go back and party. I have a killer headache and I know that alcohol can help me with it." And with that, we go back to the bar and order Lucy a drink. I realize that I never told her that she's my mate. Oh well. I can tell her tonight after the party. We have plenty of time and I know that I will make sure she has time.


End file.
